Kigo - What happens now
by suboindahouse
Summary: Shego is captured by GJ. Will Kim save her. sequel to Kigo - Global justice's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer - don't own characters, Disney does._

Chapter 1 – The Rescue.

Shego was imprisoned by Global Justice and only one person could save her. A red headed teen hero. Kim was in the head of the Global Justice's office with one mighty decision stuck in her head. The thoughts kept circling in her head. _If I sign I'm stuck with GJ and if I don't Shego dies. _

She picked up the contract and reread the words on the paper. She put the contract down on the table and picked up the pen lying next to the paper. As Kim went to sign on the contract, Betty leaned in to watch the infamous red head sign her life over to Global Justice. What Betty didn't realise was she had given Kim enough space to lodge the pen in her neck, lucky missing anything vital. Betty screamed and hollowed in pain as she tried to pull the pen out of her neck. This gave Kim the time run out the room and into the hallway.

The speakers came to life. Betty's voice echoed through the building "intruder. All agents on standby if you see Kim possible capture but do NOT shoot on sight. I repeat do NOT shoot on sight."

She kept running down the corridors. The building was like a maze if it was your first time here but Kim had been here many times over the years doing GJ's work for them. She turned abruptly around the corner to face 20 odd agents.

She went into her fighting stance and waited for the first agent to attack, which they did. Kim started with defence, dodging every punch and kick aimed at her. When she noticed the agents started to get tired she went into attack mode and with many punches and kicks later, all the agents where on the floor moaning in agony or unconscious.

She ran down the rest of that corridor and landed in front of the cells. She walked passed the cells slowly hoping not to miss the cell Shego was in. People were calling out to Kim to let them go but Kim just ignored them.

Then she heard the sound of someone screaming at the far end of the cells. She ran over to the cell to see Shego strapped to a bed. One person hunched over a table in the far corner looking at something and another person pushing a knife into Shego's arm and slicing the arm open.

Kim was too shocked to speak up. She just watched how these people where slicing and dicing her lover. She thought of the pain her lover must have been going through and she felt an emotion she rarely ever felt. Anger, pure anger.

She went into action. As the person was about to put the knife in Shego's other arm, Kim grabbed the man's wrists and twisted it, breaking it in several places. The man screamed in agony letting the other torturer in the room know they had an unwelcomed guest. He grabbed the first thing on the table which was another knife. It was smaller but sharper. He attacked Kim and but Kim wasn't fast enough, after all she had just fought them agents, and she was cut in the arm. The wound was deep and Kim tried the blank the pain. She kicked the man in the ribs with so much force he went into the wall. She could hear the thud as his head and the wall made contact. His limp body slumped to the floor.

Kim went over the bed where Shego lay, she was unconscious again. Kim tried to wake her but the green woman didn't stir. She released Shego from her bonds and carried the woman bridal style through the rest of the building. Until she was stopped by a furious Betty.

She was suddenly surrounded by agents. Kim shouted toward the agents "anyone touches her. You die". She laid Shego down gently on the ground and stepped away from the sleeping body. Most of the agents knew of Kim and her skill so they decided not call her bluff and left the fire starter where she lay.

Kim rose to her full height and took her fighting stance. When Betty was ready she charged at the redhead and started the fight. Punches and kicks connected and the opponent's released moans of pain without stopping. Suddenly out of nowhere Kim slid under Betty's feet and took the head of GJ out. Betty lay panting heavily on the floor, swearing under her breath. Kim looked down at Betty in disgust and went over to her girlfriend and picked her up carefully making sure not to make the wounds worse. She rose and walked out the building.

Betty was now on her feet again. Her agents were about to move to intercept Kim's escape but Dr. Director spoke up "stop men, go back to you stations"

"Yes sir" the agents stood stiff and saluted and started to walk away to their posts.

Betty then turned to Will Du and said "I think this won't be last we hear of Kim Possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home

When they finally arrived to Kim's house, Kim was ready to pass out. She walked into the house calling for her mum. Her mum walked out of the kitchen and into the hall way where her daughter stood.

"Oh my god Kimmie. What happened?"

"Shego was kidnapped by GJ. I went in and saved her. It's all my fault." Kim said as she walked into the front room and placed Shego on the sofa. She fell into the arm chair next to the sofa and instantly fell asleep.

Anne quickly looked over Kim. She was covered in small cut and bruises but there was a major cut on her arm which Anne had quickly took care she cleaned the wound and covered it in bandages. She then went over to the villainess and looked her over too. Her injuries were more serious and they needed looking at now. Her back was ripped to shreds and her arms covered in blood. Her hands where broken as well as a few ribs. Anne started to stitch up her wounds and bandage her.

Whilst she bandaging Shego's back, Shego woke up. She tried to get up but fell almost instantly in agony.

"Shego don't move. You'll only make it worse."

"Where am I?" she said with closed eyes.

"You're at Kim's house, she brought you here. Do you know why?" Anne asked. Obviously Anne knew as Kim had told her but she wanted to know if Shego knew.

"Um… all I remember is being strapped to a bed, excruciating pain and then waking up here" Shego said finally opening her eyes.

"Ok. I'll let Kim explain that one. Kim seems to be the only one that knows the most of what happened. All she told me was you had been kidnapped and she saved you before she passed out." Anne said pointing to the chair Kim had fallen asleep on.

Shego nodded but didn't say anything.

"As Kim is asleep in the chair, I would like to ask you a few questions"

"Ok" Shego replied hesitantly

What is 'this' between you my daughter?" Anne asked to see what Shego would say.

Shego sat there for a few moments thinking about what to say. "Well … were together."

"As in a couple"

Shego just nodded "just so you know, I would never hurt your daughter or not intentionally anyway. I love your daughter with all my heart and I never do anything to hurt her."

"I know you love her, if you didn't you wouldn't be here waiting for her."

Shego gave a confused look

"I mean you wouldn't wait for her to wake up you would have left straight after I put the last bandage on."

Shego nodded. And at that moment Kim started stirring and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Shego on the couch.

"Hey princess"

"Hey Shego, how you feeling?"

"Better, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this, I got stabbed trying to save you" Kim shrugged whilst saying it.

Shego was about to open her mouth to reply but Anne beat her to it.

"So would you explain to us what happened?"

"Oh Yeah sure, I woke in the hospital but you was gone so I went home thinking you would be at my house. I found a note on my side and went straight to GJ. They wanted me to sign some contract in exchange that you go free. I stabbed Betty in the neck with the pen and ran to find you. I found you being tortured and rescued you. I had a fight with Betty and then walked out the base."

"So I got tortured for shitty piece of paper" Shego asked to be sure.

"Shego language"

Shego shrugged and waited for Kim answer.

"Yes" Kim answered. She would have nightmares about watching Shego being tortured for weeks and Shego would have nightmares about being tortured as well.

Shego sat up on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Kim. Kim stood from the arm chair and down next to Shego. "I'll buy you a new sofa as well" they all looked at the sofa to see it was covered in blood from Shego's back.

Anne just nodded and stood up to go to kitchen to make dinner. Kim grabbed the TV controller and turned it on. The news came on and flashed breaking news.

The reporter on the screen turned toward the camera and started speaking. "Breaking news, known teen hero Kim possible turned villain." After a slight pause they continued "our very own teen hero Kim possible has turned villain after helping a fellow hero turned villain, Shego, escape from prison. If you see them please do not approach, they are dangerous, and contact the police straight away."

* * *

A/N - I'll try to update every week but I can't guarantee anything. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – On the Run.

The woman on the TV kept droning on as the two one enemies now lovers turned to face each other. They both stood in silence for what felt like was forever. Kim went pale thinking how all the things she had done in her life, all the things she believed in. good and bad, right and wrong and now she was deemed as a wanted felon for something she didn't even do. Shego noticed the colour drain from Kim's face and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok" Shego whispered into her ear.

Kim pulled away from the hug to give Shego a 'what's it look like' face and said "no, I have just found out I'm a 'villain', even though I shouldn't have because I saved you, not broke you out of the supposed prison you were in."

"I know. Don't worry we'll get through this." She said then leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning. She looked over to her left and realised her beloved was already up. She rose out the bed and headed toward the shower. After a steaming hot shower, she got dressed and went downstairs. She heard noise in the front room and new that it was her brothers probably tinkering with a new machine or rocket of some sort.

She walked into the kitchen. She noticed her mum making breakfast, her dad reading the newspaper and Shego drinking a coffee whilst playing on her laptop. She walked over to her love and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She then took up the seat next to Shego.

As she reached out to collect a bowl and a box cereal from the middle of the table she asked "don't you think it's a bit weird that GJ hasn't come to see us yet? She must know I would've have went back home."

Shego piped up and said "Maybe she thinks if she lets you carry on with 'normal' life for a bit you might suddenly break down and then go see her. That's probably why she put it all over the news so people would keep harassing you and make you feel guiltier until you genuinely think you've done something wrong."

"I haven't done anything wrong. I'm never going to just surrender. I will keep fighting until she stops all this mayhem."

Shego just smiled and went back to her laptop.

A few moments passed of silence until Kim piped up again. "Do you think it's safe for me to go to college? I mean it was all over the news."

They were all surprised when James spoke because he had been quiet all morning. "Young lady, you will go to college. Education is important and I won't let you miss a day of college because practically everyone's out to get you. If they start just ignore them or tell to fuck off"

"James language" Anne reprimanded her husband.

"Yes honey" James replied and went back to his newspaper.

Kim finally finished her breakfast, got her bag ready and left for college.

* * *

She walked into the college and over to her best friend Monique.

"Hey Mon"

"Hey girlfriend, is it true you busted Shego from prison."

"No it's all bullshit"

"Girl, what's with the language?"

"Well my mums not here is she" Kim said a slight mischievous grin.

Monique just nodded then carried on "what do you mean it's all B.S?"

"I didn't bust her out of prison. I saved her"

"Whoa, what do you mean you saved her?"

"GJ was torturing her. And so I went in all guns blazing and they decided to pop a job application form in front of me for me to sign. If I signed it, it would save Shego"

"So you signed it."

"No, I grabbed the pen. Stabbed Dr. Director with it and ran off to find Shego. Then I got her out and took her back to my place. Its strange though as they haven't come to find me yet."

"Oh, so all that on the news is a lie"

"Yes"

"Hang on, why are you here, shouldn't you be hiding out somewhere."

"My dad made me."

"Ah" Monique replied knowing full well Mr Possible was all about education from a previous escapade. She had went round Kim's to do homework but they messed around instead. He found out by coming upstairs, cause the banging on the floor, and caught them laughing and rolling around on the floor. He punished Kim by grounding her, he had also used 'his no grades no job' speech whilst in the middle of grounding her. Monique couldn't see Kim over the rest of the Easter holiday. That was probably the most boring holiday she had ever had. Going to see her relatives, who live in California, was probably a close second.

Suddenly the bell went and everyone went into the appropriate building for lessons.

* * *

Back at the possible household someone had been knocking several times on the door.

Anne, who had just gotten back from shopping, as she had the day off, started for the door. "Who is it?"

"Its global justice."

Once Anne heard global justice she took off to the kitchen quickly "you need to hide"

"Why?" the green skinned woman asked.

"Because GJ are at the front door"

"Shit, ok" Anne let the swearword go and told Shego to hide in Kim's hidden bit in her room. The only reason she knew of the hidden place was because she had asked her husband, James, to do it, with the help of her boys and the genius wade. This was only for emergencies such as a villain coming after her. So she could hide in the hidden compartment in her room to keep safe.

She opened the door and let the two agents in.

They all sat in the front room.

"What do you want?"

"We have reason to believe two wanted felons are residing here."

"I'm sorry but only my husband, my daughter and my two sons live here."

"So you have seen Miss Kimberley Possible then."

"Of course I've seen her, she is my daughter. But if you're asking lately no I haven't. sorry."

"You wouldn't mind if we had a quick look around"

"Be my guest"

The agents took a quick look around. When they couldn't find any evidence of the two felons living or even being there for minute, they turned to look at the red headed mother.

"If you see Kimberley or Shego please give Global Justice a ring." He said.

"Ok. Goodbye now" Anne said and literally pushed them out the door. She slammed the door and went upstairs to see if Shego was ok.

Shego was just coming out the hiding spot, when she saw Anne. "They gone?"

"Yes"

"They've obviously come for me and princess. I should probably ring her to see if she's ok." As Shego got her phone out of her pocket, Anne went put the shopping away and start lunch. Shego was about to call Kim. When her phone rang. 'Speak of the devil' she thought and she picked it up and said "princess."

* * *

_About 10 minutes before the phone call_

Kim was minding her own business in her lesson when the door suddenly opened. A young man whom Kim knew to be a pupil in this college said "Kim, the head wants to see you."

"Ok" Kim said and rose, grabbed her stuff and all but ran from the classroom. She was happy she was out she couldn't stand another minute of being stared at.

"So how's life" the young man decided to start a conversation on the way to the office.

"Fuck off, Josh" Kim said she was not in the mood to speak to anyone especially not her ex.

"Whoa, chill." Josh said. He became quiet when he saw the face Kim held toward him.

They made their way toward the office and eventually arrived. Kim knocked on the door and heard a low voice say enter.

She opened the door and saw two people sat on the chairs already. Both in GJ uniform.

She decided to sit down in the other chair away from the GJ agents.

"Miss possible, these two agents have come to arrest you. Now I can't do anything except had you over to them. I'm sorry." when the agents eyes turned toward the supposed villain he mouthed to Kim the words 'run now'. He respected the globe trotter and tried to help her for all the times she had helped him.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran out the office. She ran toward one of the entrances out and in the college.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and phoned her love.

"Princess" she heard through the speaker.

"They've come for me. Can you come get me please?"

"Yh sure, where are you?"

"Near the college entrance."

"Ok hang on"

* * *

Shego put the phone down and ran down the stairs toward Anne. "I'm sorry Anne, but I need to get pumpkin. They came to get her at college. I need you to pack up her stuff."

"Why, where are you going?"

"We need to leave. If they tried to get her whilst in college. They'll try here again sooner or later. And I don't want to put your family in danger. And I don't think she wants to see you guys in danger either.

"I understand. Are you sure Kim will agree"

"Once I mention her family being in danger, she'll have to agree. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Now go get her before GJ does" Anne said and Shego legged it out the house. She jumped on her bike and sped out onto the road. After 5 minutes of biking, she came to a halt. She whistled loudly and Kim looked over to her after beating the last agent. She ran over placed her helmet on her head and mounted the bike behind Shego. "Hold on"

She sped down the road back to Kim's house. They ran in and Shego grabbed the bag

"Shego, what's going on?"

"We need to go before GJ come back. If we stay her any longer your family will be in danger"

"Ok" Kim nodded after a few seconds. She ran over to her mum and hugged her.

"Be good Kimmie. And Shego"

"Yh"

"Look after her"

"I will" suddenly Anne latched onto Shego giving her a small hug before the two left.

* * *

They decided to take Kim's car as it held more space. "Kim do you still have your communicator thingy."

"Kimmunicator and yes, why?"

"You need to ring that nerdlinger of yours and tell him what's happening and not to call any more as they'll be able to trace it."

Kim found her kimmunicator and rang wade. As Kim spoke to the 11 year old boy, Shego was trying to get rid of the black SUVs chasing them. She swerved to the left, then to the right. Suddenly the back window of the sloth smashed all over the back seats as the bullets from the agent's guns penetrated the car.

Finally Kim disconnected the call and turned to Shego. "Stupid question I know, but I have to ask. Are they shooting at us?"

"Yes, have you finished the call?"

"Yh" Kim said solemnly.

"Give it to me"

Kim handed the device over to Shego and said woman threw out the window. After about ten minutes of driving they finally lost vehicles and safely drove the way to their finally destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Hey peeps. Sorry the chapter is short. The next one should be longer. :)_

Chapter 4 – Global Justice Headquarters.

Dr. Director sat on her chair staring at the piles on her desk. One belonging to Shego, the other, Kim. She grabbed the folders and read through the documents within before closing them back up and throwing them on back on the metal desk. She grabbed the mike of the intercom machine and pressed a button. There was a small 'csch' then she started speaking "Agent Du, report to my office."

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Will Du entered the office. He stopped just in front of Betty's desk. "Yes ma'am"

"Do you have any news on the whereabouts of Miss Possible and Miss Go?" Betty asked, frustrated.

"No ma'am"

"Have the agents returned from the Possible household."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good. Send them in" Betty demanded.

Will Du left the office to retrieve the four Global Justices agents. After a few moments they entered the office.

"Agents Wilson, Parker, Evans and Jones. Please sit down"

The agents obeyed and sat down.

"Have you any information on the whereabouts of Miss Possible and Miss Go?"

"No ma'am." Agent Wilson answered.

"Ok" Betty then turned toward Will Du "Will Du, check on the chip that was implanted in Miss Possible"

"Yes ma'am" will saluted then walked out the office to check the chip.

Dr. Director dismissed the four agents. After five minutes of thinking there came a knock at the door. "Enter"

"ma'am. I have news on the chip"

"Go on"

"The chip has gone offline. We can't get it up and running which suggests Possible deactivated and destructed it"

"Shit. So we can't trace them either. Ok, thank you Will, you may leave now" as said Will left the room leaving only Betty to her thoughts now.

She rubbed her temples feeling one hell of a headache approaching. 'I will get them' she promised herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Welcome to the life of a criminal.

Shego and Kim arrived at one Drakken's actual secret lairs that surprisingly still existed. Having known Drakken Shego was surprised the lair was still standing knowing there might have been the chance of one of his machines exploding.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, having no clue as to where they were because she had slept most the way there.

"Were at one of Drakken's lairs, that was actually secret"

"Ok. So how do we get in." Kim inquired looking at the steel door in front of them.

"Watch and learn, princess" she waltzed over to the door pressed a few button on the keypad and a scanner appeared from out the wall. She placed her hand on the scanner and waited for the green light which never came. A red light glowed where her hand was placed. "Fuck, he took off the database." Shego thought for a couple of moments and turned to Kim with a swift movement. "Stand back" she warned and placed her hand on the door. She fired up her hand. The door started to melt under the pressure and heat Shego was applying. She placed her other hand on the door and used both to melt the door. Finally the door melted enough so Shego could walk through into the lair.

Kim followed her in. the lair was dark waiting for the lights to aluminate the rooms within. Shego switched the lights on and Kim made a jerking movement to cover her eyes for a second. She retracted the arm and let her eyes get used the light. She looked around to see the lair was bare.

"Come on princess. Keep up" Kim heard. Realising Shego was finished with the computer and had carried on. Kim ran to catch up with her.

"Nice place" Kim said. She didn't know what to say.

Shego just shrugged "it's not a five star hotel but I'll do for now"

They carried on walking in silence till Shego stopped at a door. The door slid up and allowed them into the room. Shego walked in first with Kim trailing behind her. Kim looked the spacious room noticing it was as bare as the others.

Kim walked over to the large bed and sat down on the black covered duvet. Kim had already suspected this was Shego's room, not because of the wardrobe full of green and black styled cat suits (Kim had noticed that last) but the green and black walls and carpet.

"As you can guess, this is my bedroom" Shego said motioning to the room.

Kim just nodded.

"Pass me your bag and I'll put your clothes in the wardrobe.

Kim handed the bag over to the green hued woman. Shego opened the bag and started laughing.

"What's so funny" Kim asked

"Does Kimmie have a teddy" Shego asked lifting said teddy from the bag.

Kim went red with embarrassment. "Hey, it helps me sleep at night." Kim defended herself.

Shego, still smirking, placed pandaroo on the bed and went back to the bag. "After I put the clothes away, do you want to go out for a bit to a diner or something?"

"Ok" Kim replied smiling. Then she had a whiff of herself "but I need a shower first."

"That you do. You fucking stink."

"Hey, I bet you don't smell any better"

Shego smiled herself. "Nah, in fine. I think it's just you on that one." Shego replied with a smirk.

Kim just huffed "where's the shower"

"Just through that door" Shego pointed to said door.

Kim went for a quick shower. When she came back out in a towel she saw her clothes neatly laid on the bed. Kim smiled and dressed herself as fast as she could. She left the bedroom in search of her beloved and also to nose around the lair. She found the kitchen and the lounge easily. But she couldn't find the other occupant on the lair. She searched most of the lair until she hear noise from behind a door. She opened the door to see Shego working on a heavy bag.

"Hey"

Shego turned to see Kim at the door. "Hey"

"I've been trying to find you. I almost got lost twice."

"Sorry I probably should've have given you a tour before I came in here."

"No big"

"Right. I need a shower. Then well head out"

"Ok"

Shego headed for the shower whilst Kim waited in the bedroom. After what felt like an hour, Shego finally left the shower. She dressed in the bedroom with Kim watching her intensely. Shego noticed the way Kim was looking at her so she took her time making her moves more seductive to tease Kim. Once finished she looked Kim in the face, noticing the look of lust In Kim's eyes. She smirked evilly "you ready"

Kim still fixated on Shego's curvy body just nodded. Shego, realising she wasn't going to get anything coherent from her any time soon, took Kim by the hand and led her out the lair.

She waked over to one her Harley Davidson's parked in the garage and started it up. She handed Kim a helmet. Once suited up they left the lair.

They finally reached the diner. Shego parked the bike round the back and entered the diner with Kim.

"Sheila!" was all Shego heard. She walked over to the counter and rested her arms on the counter top

"Hey, Jo. How's life"

"Good, met a guy. He's lovely and so kind. Yours?"

"It's alright" Shego shrugged. She then remembered Kim was with her. "Kim this is Jo, my friend. Jo, this is Kim"

Kim smiled and jo smiled back "you finally found yourself a girl then. How's long it been 3 years now." Jo asked.

Shego ignoring what her friend had said starting ordering food for her and Kim. After a few more words were exchanged they left the counter and found a table.

After finishing there meal they left the diner. They decided to walk around for a bit.

Shego spotted 2 police offers walking up the road. She quickly pushed Kim into a nearby alley and waited for the officers to pass.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I spotted a couple of officers walking down the road. Sorry "

Kim just nodded. "We won't be able to show our faces anymore, you realise that. Once word gets around about you and me they be after us"

"Does that mean won't be able to the hero thing anymore"

No. sorry Kimmie buts your life's about to change and not in a good way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Proposal.

Two months had passed without any contact from the world and Kim found herself going nuts. She would have mighty moods swings going from happy and cheerful to trying to tear Shego's throat out.

Shego, having already noticed what was happening to Kim, decided she wanted to do something nice for her to take her mind of all the shit happening to them.

Whilst the redheaded woman was sleeping, Shego found this the best opportunity to start things.

She prepared the food and placed it in the oven. She set up the table. A lovely white cloth was placed on the table and in the middle was some flowers and a candle.

The food was nearly ready so she thought this was the time to wake her lover up. She walked into her bedroom where Kim was laying on her bed still in her pyjamas.

"Kimmie, wake up" Shego said gently shaking the petite body.

"Huh?" Kim moaned in her sleep. She was having a great dream about a certain green skinned woman.

"Come on Kimmie. Dinners nearly ready." Shego said whilst shaking Kim a bit more forcefully.

Kim moaned as she sat up

"I'll meet you in the dining room, when you're dressed." She said and she walked back out the room.

Kim sat on the bed for a few moments trying to get her head around that she was at home and not in her dreams anymore.

She turned toward the pile of clothes next to her and saw the red dress she had bought for a date with Shego back when they were allowed to go outside. She had a quick shower and dressed. The dress clung to her figure very well. She had a quick look in the mirror agreeing with herself that she looked good, then headed toward the dining room.

It wasn't what a normal person called a dining room. The table was a long thin thing with benches either side so the henchmen who used to live there could sit and eat. In the middle of the table Kim noticed the candle and the flowers. The plates where set on the table and Shego was sat on one side of the table. Kim came closer into the room and that's when Shego noticed Kim.

Kim was stunned. she could hardly move, nor blink. Shego was dressed in a black dress which clung to her figure. It had a slit on dress to show a bit leg.

"Are you going to sit on the chair or stare at my sexy body all night?" Shego taunted with a smirk.

Kim sat down taking the seat opposite Shego. She looked down at the plate in front of her. Caesar salad was the meal on the plate. Shego grabbed the bottle of wine from the middle of the table and filled up the glasses on the table.

"Shego, I can't drink I'm too young, you know that."

"But no one will know"

Kim shrugged and took a sip of the red wine in her glass.

They started digging into their starter meal, whilst making small talk. Once finished Shego took the plates into the kitchen and came out with the main meal. Lasagne. Kim's favourite. Kim saw the dish and a smile lit her face. Shego smiled just seeing the happiness plastered on her lovers face.

Kim ate her plateful before Shego and even asked for seconds. She finished that before Shego as well. When Shego had finally finished she stood up and grabbed the plates to take them out. She turned toward Kim "are you sure you've got enough space for dessert.

Kim nodded and Shego took the plates out and grabbed the desserts. She brought out the bowls and put them on the table. Kim looked at the bowl. "What is it?"

"It's strawberry cheesecake." Shego replied and started eating. Kim soon followed suit and started eating too. When they finished Shego took the bowls out and came back in.

Shego stood in front of Kim with a serious look on her face. "Kim"

"Yeah"

"I need to ask you something"

"Shoot away"

"I know we've only been together for a few months-" Shego said but was cut off.

"Omg you're dumping me" Kim replied almost in tears.

"No, or course not. I love you" Shego gave Kim a hug.

Kim finally calmed down. "I love you too" she replied

Shego smiled slightly and carried on with what she was saying. "Now I know we've only been together for a few months but in them few months I realised something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. And that's why I wanted to ask you… will you marry me?" she then took her hand from behind her back and opened a little black box with a beautiful ring held inside. Kim was in tears she took the ring from the box and place it on her finger. The ring fit perfectly. It was a white gold ring with a red ruby gem. "It was my grandmother's before she died. She gave it me and said I was to give the one person I love with all my heart. That's you." Shego clarified. Kim then jumped up and kissed Shego passionately.

After the embrace was done Shego asked "does that mean yes."

"Yes" Kim replied. She then launched herself back at Shego attacking her lips.

The gradually moved to the bedroom. There was a pile of crumpled clothes on the floor. Sounds filled the room ranging from hisses to moans to outright screams. After a night of pure pleasure, Kim lay in Shego's arms. Both thinking about how their lives were good until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3 - Revenge

The television was on showing a comedy movie. Shego was sat on the black leather sofa with Kim's head in her lap stroking her hair. Kim was busy watching the television laughing away.

"Shego, I think we need a to talk"

"Why" Shego gave Kim her full attention.

"I want revenge"

"Revenge? Why what have I done now" Shego asked, confused.

"Not you, you tit." Kim replied playfully. Shego punched her playfully on the arm. Kim then became serious again "I want revenge on GJ"

Shego gave Kim a weird look "ok. Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?"

"I am your fiancée. My thought was if GJ says in a villain, why not act like one" Kim replied with an evil grin.

"I'm starting to like this new Kimmie. So what did you have planned?"

They discussed the ideas for hours.

"I think we should send GJ a warning."

"Why. We want to surprise them so they don't have a chance to fight back."

"No it wouldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we send them a warning say we are going to attack them at a certain time. They would have no choice but to call our bluff and up their security. Reverse psychology you see. They think were gunna attack so they'll be too busy upping their security to worry about what we're doing. Because obviously we won't attack when we said we will." Kim explained and looked at Shego. Shego looked really confused. "You ok?"

"Yeah sure. Just wrapping my head around that. I like the plan. I'll get on getting some recruits.

"Recruits?"

"Yeah. Did you think we could take GJ on by ourselves? If we did we would get ourselves killed."

"Ah I see. Good point. So I'll write the message. And you draw up a list of who we need."

"Ok" Shego agreed. Shego started listing the names as Kim walked to the computer and turned it on.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: thank you to all the reviews I got :). I thought I should post this last chapter a day early as I have a busy day tomorrow and I probably wont have time to post the chapter. I will probably put another chapter on saying what the sequel will be called as well, as I have no clue at the moment what to call it. :)_

Chapter 8 – Message

Betty Director sat at her desk reading over the files on the known villains, Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist and a few others. They had been caught creating a new dooms day device. Luckily some of her men had been at the scene rather fast after the call, so they caught the Villains red-handed.

"Damn this is going to be a lot of paper work. Looks like I'm going to be majorly busy for a few days." Betty said to herself.

Moments after she started the paperwork her computer chimed, indicating she had received an email. She took her focus from the files on her desk and took a look at the email that she had recently got, Thankful for the quick break from her work. She clicked on the unread email and read the text in front of her. She swiftly turned to her mike "please tell Agent Du to report to my office immediately." She asked her receptionist.

"Ma'am" Agent Du saluted as he walked into the office.

"Ah, Agent Du. I need you to make sure all security we have is upgraded to the best."

"May I ask why?"

"Global justices has been threatened."

Will Du saluted to his commander and left the office immediately to check the security. He knew not to say anything but to leave right away.

Betty took another look at the message.

**Dr Director**

**A warning for you all. We will take Global Justice. That's not a threat it's a promise.**

**Kim possible and Shego**

Betty tried to trace the email to no success. All she could do was hope they didn't turn up. Even she knew that they were screwed if the pair turned up and declared war on GJ.

She rubbed her temples once again that day, asking herself. What was she going to do?

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I have posted the new story. Its called _Kigo - War!_. :)


End file.
